madonnaqueenofpopfandomcom-20200214-history
The MDNA Tour
'' The MDNA Tour'' is the upcoming 9th concert tour by American recording artist, Madonna. It will further promote her 12th studio album, MDNA, which was promoted by the Super Bowl Performance and is still being promoted using social media. Background After performing at the Hope for Haiti telethon, MTV news stated the singer will feature the cast of Glee ''on the forthcoming tour. The report showed the singer playing a stadium-exclusive tour beginning in New Zealand. It also showed dates in Australia, China, Southeast Asia, Europe and North America. Days later, many media outlets around the world posted the itinerary, causing Live Nation to respond to the report's authenticity. While promoting her first feature film, ''W.E. Madonna partnered with Smirnoff to produce a global dance contest. Called the "Smirnoff Nightlife Exchange Project", the contest asked for dancers to submit footage to becoming a dancer for the MDNA tour. Eleven finalist performed for Madonna and fans at the Roseland Ballroom in November 2011, where Madonna also debuted her new single, "Give Me All Your Luvin'". The winner of the contest was Charles Riley aka Lily Buck. The tour was officially announced on February 7, 2012, following Madonna's Super Bowl XLVI Halftime Show. The tour is expected to have 90 performances, becoming Madonna's longest tour to date. In March 2012, the singer used social networks to promote the forthcoming tour and album. During a livestream chat with Jimmy Fallon, Madonna announced the first section of the show is "pretty violent". On Twitter, the official title of the tour was announced when she was answering twitter fans for her one-day twitter "Ask Madonna" thing to promote MDNA. Madonna revealed that the tour will have expensive tickets, when she stated this in her interview with Newsweek: "Start saving your pennies now. People spend $300 on crazy things, things like handbags. So work all year, scrape the money together and come to my show. I'm worth it." Stage The stage has 2/3 giant screens, then 2 runways and comes together then forms a triangular pit. 12-05-01-madonna-mdna-tour-rehearsals-02.jpg|The main stage built for Madonna's rehearsals. 11786_10150989806129402_10584534401_12221326_406419036_n.jpg|The stage during the Hung Up rehearsals. 542001 10150989806574402 10584534401 12221335 516997397 n.jpg|The stage during rehearsals for Girl Gone Wild. 552897 10150989806534402 10584534401 12221333 1031455867 n.jpg|The stage during Like A Prayer rehearsals. 554685_10150979619994402_10584534401_12191289_1354690085_n.jpg|The stage being built in Tel Aviv. Rehearsals are done. Madonna_MDNA_Tour_Abu_Dhabi_stage_03.jpg|The stage fully built in Tel Aviv, Israel. GMAYLmdnatourofficial3.JPG|The stage during Give Me All Your Luvin' i'masinnermdnatourofficial4.JPG|The stage during Cyberraga. celebrationmdnatourofficial.JPG|The stage during Celebration. idontgiveamdnatourofficial.JPG|The stage during I Don't Give A. Opening Acts *Europe and Other Selected Dates - Martin Solveig *Tel Aviv- Offer Nissin *London, Nice - LMFAO Setlist The show was divided into 4 segments; Transgression, Prophecy, Sexuality, and Redemption. For other information about the songs, please refer to the summary below. #Act of Contrition (Opening Interlude) #Girl Gone Wild #Revolver #Gang Bang #Medley: ##Papa Don't Preach ##Hung Up #I Don't Give A #Best Friend / Heartbeat (Interlude) #Express Yourself #Give Me All Your Luvin' #Turn Up The Radio #Open Your Heart #Masterpiece #Justify My Love (Interlude) #Vogue #Candy Shop #Human Nature #Like A Virgin #Nobody Knows Me (Interlude) #I'm Addicted #I'm A Sinner / Cyber-Raga #Like A Prayer #Celebration Gallery for the Costumes and the Regular Rehearsals 542001_10150989806574402_10584534401_12221335_516997397_n.jpg|Madonna performing Girl Gone Wild during dress rehearsals. 562406_10150989806054402_10584534401_12221325_978114027_n.jpg|Madonna performing Gang Bang during dress rehearsals. 533034_10150989806404402_10584534401_12221331_2065908218_n.jpg|Madonna performing Gang Bang during dress rehearsals. 560157_10150992993929402_10584534401_12230400_420626536_n.jpg 577089_10150992994134402_10584534401_12230402_69836456_n.jpg 11786_10150989806129402_10584534401_12221326_406419036_n.jpg 551044_10150970700784402_10584534401_12160180_1073744832_n.jpg 554711_10150970700704402_314454364_n.jpg 533106_10150989806339402_10584534401_12221330_822788072_n.jpg 552897_10150989806534402_10584534401_12221333_1031455867_n.jpg|Madonna performing Like A Prayer during regular rehearsals. 577074_10150996011639402_10584534401_12241954_1333186190_n.jpg|Madonna performing Celebration during dress rehearsals. 20120528-pictures-madonna-mdna-tour-rehearsals-costumes-04.jpg|Madonna performing Express Yourself - Born This Way - She's Not Me mash-up during dress rehearsals. 20120528-pictures-madonna-mdna-tour-rehearsals-costumes-10.jpg|Madonna performing Vogue during dress rehearsals. 20120528-pictures-madonna-mdna-tour-rehearsals-costumes-11.jpg|Madonna performing Masterpiece during dress rehearsals. turnuptheradiomdnatour.JPG|Madonna performing Turn Up The Radio during dress rehearsals. eroticamdnatour.JPG|Madonna performing Candy Shop with Erotica during dress rehearsals. humannaturemdnatour.JPG|Madonna performing Human Nature during dress rehersals. idontgiveamdnatour.JPG|Madonna performing I Don't Give A during dress rehearsals. GMAYLmdnatour.JPG|Madonna performing Give Me All Your Luvin' during dress rehearsals. Likeaprayermdnatour2.JPG|Madonna performing Like A Prayer during dress rehearsals. Summary Note: Pictures should only be added from the show itself, not rehearsal pictures. Segment I ''Act of Contrition'' The show starts with an Act of Contrition intro. It starts off in a church setting, with church bells ringing, and smoke coming out. Then, other monks appear from the trap doors of the stage, and they start doing a religious chant with them chanting Madonna as "Ma-a-donna" also. After the chant, Madonna says "Oh My God" and the screens start to separate, with Madonna being seen only in shadows. Madonna starts saying "Oh My God" again for 4 times. She's somewhat having a confession, with her kneeling down, and saying the Act of Contrition. Then, on the 5th "Oh My God", she starts saying the Act of Contrition from Girl Gone Wild. actofcontritionmdnatourofficial.JPG actofcontritionmdnatourofficial3.JPG actofcontritionmdnatourofficial4.JPG actofcontritionmdnatourofficial5.JPG actofcontritionmdnatourofficial6.JPG ''Girl Gone Wild'' After her "confession", the confession box lowers down, and she breaks the glass of it with a gun. After, the intro of the song after the Act of Contrition starts. Madonna first appears to be covered in a black, thin, cloth, and takes it out of her when she's about sing the first verse. The song contained a dance breakdown when the song had the excerpts of Material Girl and elements from Give It 2 Me. girlgonewildmdnatourofficial.JPG girlgonewildmdnatourofficial2.JPG girlgonewildmdnatourofficial3.JPG girlgonewildtourofficial4.JPG ''Revolver'' Madonna performs Revolver with guns. Lil Wayne appears in the video. (Pictures coming soon) ''Gang Bang Set in a house, Madonna is now on the run from a law. She's a criminal and a cold-blooded murderer in the scene. The song is performed as a crime scene. Madonna battles with a back-up dancer. Then, when the song's about to end, the house "burns down" and Madonna gets out of it on time, killing other back-up dancers, probably back-up dancers as police. gangbangmdnatourofficial.JPG gangbangmdnatourofficial2.JPG gangbangmdnatourofficial3.JPG gangbangmdnatourofficial4.JPG Papa Don't Preach Madonna performs a very shortened version of Papa Don't Preach. She added more synthesizers to the song, but it became a less of a dance song than the original version. The song is a medley with Hung Up. (Pictures coming soon) ''Hung Up Madonna performs a new, chill-vibe version of Hung Up. She used the vocoder effect for her voice, and she made the song not that pop disco dance song anymore. The performance starts with Madonna being carried by 4 dancers. After, she starts performing the song. The song features the first appearance of the tightrope walking. After the second carry of her dancers, Madonna's legs are on the tightrope, with her dancers doing stunts while her legs are there. The song is a medley with Papa Don't Preach. hungupmdnatourofficial.JPG hungupmdnatourofficial2.JPG hungupmdnatourofficial3.JPG ''I Don't Give A Madonna performs the song in a guitar. Nicki Minaj appears in the video. idontgiveamdnatourofficial.JPG idontgiveamdnatourofficial2.JPG idontgiveamdnatourofficial3.JPG idontgiveamdnatourofficial4.JPG idontgiveamdnatourofficial5.JPG Segment II ''Heartbeat-Best Friend Interlude A video interlude which shows a cemetery and graves. While the video is being played, a mash-up of Heartbeat and Best Friend is being played, and the stage "levitating" because the contortionists are working the front of the triangle-shaped stage. heartbeatbestfriendmdnatourofficial.JPG heartbeatbestfriendmdnatourofficial2.JPG heartbeatbestfriendmdnatourofficial3.JPG heartbeatbestfriendmdnatourofficial4.JPG heartbeatbestfriendmdnatourofficial5.JPG ''Express Yourself'' Madonna performs a mash-up of the song with Lady Gaga's "Born This Way" and her song from Hard Candy, named "She's Not Me." After the chorus after the second verse, a marching drum breakdown happens with Madonna doing a lot of baton twirling. After that, she performs Born This Way with the same Lady Gaga choreography. Then, she officially mixes Born This Way with Express Yourself. She perform She's Not Me to end the mash-up. expressyourselfmdnatourofficial.JPG expressyourselfmdnatourofficial2.JPG expressyourselfmdnatourofficial3.JPG expressyourselfmdnatourofficial4.JPG expressyourselfmdnatourofficial5.JPG ''Give Me All Your Luvin' The song starts with a remix of M.I.A.'s rap solo from the song. After, Madonna performs the song in a marching-band theme. In the beginning, the fake marching band dancers are high above in a harness, and goes down to the regular stage. She performs it with marching drums, a shortened version, and the Just Blaze Remix version. GMAYLmdnatourofficial.JPG GMAYLmdnatourofficial2.JPG GMAYLmdnatourofficial3.JPG Turn Up The Radio Madonna performs Turn Up The Radio in a guitar. turnuptheradiomdnatourofficial.JPG turnuptheradiomdnatourofficial2.JPG turnuptheradiomdnatourofficial3.JPG turnuptheradiomdnatourofficial4.JPG ''Open Your Heart Madonna performs Open Your Heart with a mix of Kalakan's "Sagarra Jo". openyourheartmdnatourofficial.JPG openyourheartmdnatourofficial2.JPG openyourheartmdnatourofficial3.JPG ''Masterpiece Madonna performs Masterpiece in its original form, except that its key got lower. masterpiecemdnatourofficial1.JPG masterpiecemdnatourofficial2.JPG masterpiecemdnatourofficial3.JPG masterpiecemdnatourofficial4.JPG masterpiecemdnatourofficial5.JPG masterpiecemdnatourofficial3.JPG Segment III ''Justify My Love Video Interlude The interlude is Madonna singing Justify My Love and using a magnifying glass, and it looks like she is seeing some revelations using the glass. justifymylovemdnatourofficial.JPG justifymylovemdnatourofficial2.JPG justifymylovemdnatourofficial3.JPG ''Vogue'' Madonna performs Vogue with an instrumental similar to the Super Bowl Performance version. The only difference is that there are flashing sounds by photographers and paparazzis. voguemdnatourofficial.JPG voguemdnatourofficial2.JPG voguemdnatourofficial3.JPG voguemdnatourofficial4.JPG voguemdnatourofficial5.JPG ''Candy Shop'' Madonna performs Candy Shop with a new instrumental, and added some excerpts of Erotica. (Pictures coming soon) ''Human Nature'' Madonna performs a shortened version of the song. humannaturemdnatourofficial.JPG humannaturemdnatourofficial2.JPG humannaturemdnatourofficial3.JPG humannaturemdnatourofficial4.JPG humannaturemdnatourofficial5.JPG ''Like A Virgin'' Madonna performs a slow, dark, lower, piano version of the song. It contained excerpts from Evgeni’s Waltz. likeaviriginmdnatourofficial.JPG likeaviriginmdnatourofficial2.JPG likeaviriginmdnatourofficial3.JPG Segment IV ''Nobody Knows Me Video Interlude'' Madonna performs Nobody Knows me in the video while having different styles for her eyes and her face. The video interlude is a tribute to Tyler Clementi and other teens who died. While the video's being played, dancers who are "prisoners" are tightrope walking, trying to "escape" from the prison. But, the police are trying their best to catch them. nobodyknowsmemdnatourofficial.JPG nobodyknowsmemdnatourofficial2.JPG nobodyknowsmemdnatourofficial3.JPG ''I'm Addicted'' Madonna performs the same version of I'm Addicted to the album. i'maddictedmdnatourofficial.JPG ''I'm A Sinner'' Madonna performs I'm A Sinner in a guitar. After I'm A Sinner, she goes to her three male singers, and sings a short snippet from her old song, Cyberraga, from Music. Then, they do a chant after, to introduce the next song. i'masinnermdnatourofficial.JPG i'masinnermdnatourofficial2.JPG i'masinnermdnatourofficial3.JPG i'masinnermdnatourofficial4.JPG i'masinnermdnatourofficial5.JPG ''Like A Prayer Madonna performs Like A Prayer with a similar instrumental to the Super Bowl Performance. The differences are the following: Madonna sung the whole song, but the ending is quite edited, and the tour's version has more synthesizers than the Super Bowl one. Plus, this version is more modernized than the Super Bowl one. likeaprayermdnatourofficial.JPG likeaprayermdnatourofficial2.JPG likeaprayermdnatourofficial3.JPG likeaprayermdnatourofficial4.JPG likeaprayermdnatourofficial5.JPG ''Celebration Madonna ends the tour with a remixed version of Celebration. The song starts with the church bells from the opening of the whole show. After, the song starts with "Come join the party, yeah." The remixed song contains excerpts from Girl Gone Wild. The stage changes the color of the lights time to time and sometimes it becomes mixed colors. celebrationmdnatourofficial.JPG celebrationmdnatourofficial2.JPG celebrationmdnatourofficial3.JPG ''Additional Notes: *For the opening show in Tel Aviv, Israel, Madonna's son, Rocco Ritchie, joined Madonna on stage for multiple times. From pictures, he appeared on Like A Prayer, Masterpiece, and Celebration. Commercial Reception Following the opening of the tour's ticketselling, many outlets sold out within minutes. In Canada, the concert at sold 16,000 tickets in 20 minutes, the concert at the Scotiabank Place was sold out in 30 minutes, the two concerts at the Air Canada Center sold out in 2 days, along with the show at the Plains of Abraham, selling 65,000 tickets in just one hour. All tickets for Madonna's two shows in Amsterdam sold out in 30 minutes only. In New York, 60,000 tickets for a show in Yankee Stadium was sold out in 20 minutes. With the ticket sales, more shows and new shows were added in some places. 22,000 tickets for Madonna's first ever show in Abu Dhabi sold out in record-breaking one hour, prompting its promoter to add the second concert there. In total, 44,000 tickets have been sold across the two Abu Dhabi concerts. In Turkey, all 50,000 tickets for Madonna's show in Istanbul sold out in 4 fays. In Medellin, the exclusive 38,000 tickets sold out in 14 hours, whilst tickets to the general public sold out in 2 hours, selling a total of 47,582 tickets in 16 hours. Faced with media claims that the tour was underperforming, Arthur Fogel, chairman of Live Nation Global Touring, made an announcement on April 19, 2012 that the tour is on track to be among the Top 10 tours of all time. He also claimed that more than 1.4 million tickets have been already sold, banking about US$214 million for an average in the US$2.7 million per show in a mix of stadiums and arenas. In early May 2012, it was announced that the US leg of the tour was 97% sold out, with single and disabled seats remaining on only a handful of dates. Madonna's manager, Guy Oseary, tweeted in May 2012 that the show might beat the record breaking Sticky and Sweet Tour, which is also Madonna's. Critical Reception From the first show, the comments from fans and Perez Hilton have been mixed. 'Fans- 'Fans over the web are mixed. *Positive- Some fans stated that they loved the comeback of their queen, and they said that they loved the tour and it's a tour that you want more from it, which is good. Some also thought that the opening was Madonna's best opening, and topped Confessions and The Blond Ambition Tours' openings. *Negative- Some fans stated that they didn't like it. They didn't like the fact that Madonna "ruined" Turn Up The Radio because of the guitar version. Some didn't like the darkness of the whole thing (with the exception of the Prophecy segment) and thought it focused too much on Madonna's "revenge" for Guy. A lot were disappointed with the hits "Ray of Light", "Music", and "Holiday" being gone and thought it was bad. Some people thought it was a waste of money, too. 'Perez Hilton- ''' #"Madonna is exocising the demon of Guy Ritchie from her spirit. Quite literally! The show is ALL ABOUT HIM, just as the MDNA album is all about her failed marriage. And, understanding Madonna as well as we do, we were expecting her to do many songs off the new record. And she did. That may be something a more casual fan will have issue with. The MDNA tour is light on old school Madonna hits." #"Knowing Madonna as well as we do, though, now that she has exorcised the demon of Guy Ritchie out of her system, her next tour will be much lighter and more hits heavy, like the Re-Invention or Confessions Tour. ... We genuinely loved MDNA! We enjoyed it more than the Sticky and Sweet Tour! And we can't wait to see it again! Several times!!!" Controversy In its first show, the tour had controversy among the Religious Journal called Haeda. They thought the show was disgraceful and desecrates the Holy Sites. The Residents from Northern Galilee also said that they were shaken and disgusted when they found out Madonna was visiting the country of Israel. In fact, Madonna was planning to go to Galilee, but was cancelled due to a protest led by the religious citizens. Scheduled Dates (links to Wikipedia) Category:Tours Category:Live Performances